1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a camera system in which a lens is attachable to and detachable from a body of a camera and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras with which professional pictures can be taken are being widely used. A DSLR camera refers to a single-lens reflex camera with which digital pictures are taken.
Specifically, the single-lens reflex camera sends an image of an object to a viewfinder through a single lens and also sends light to a sensor used for taking pictures through the single lens. Popular types of digital cameras are double-lens reflex cameras. This type of digital camera can take pictures while an image transmitted to a sensor is being displayed on a screen because the image seen is different from the image being taken.
In a DSLR camera, a lens is attachable to and detachable from a body. Conventionally, bayonet type DSLR cameras are in common use. In a bayonet type DSLR camera, a lens is inserted into a mount provided in a body and screwed onto the mount so that the lens can be mounted on the body.
In the bayonet type DSLR camera, a groove made in the lens is caught by a protrusion provided in the mount of the body so that a user can screw the lens and connect the lens with the mount. In this case, a bayonet-type mount connection structure may be hand-operated. Thus, a user inserts a lens into a mount of a body and screws the lens onto the mount of the body by hand so that the lens can be combined with the mount of the body.